


【帶卡／愚人節特企】一期一會

by canda_lavis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fulff, M/M, 帶卡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canda_lavis/pseuds/canda_lavis
Summary: ◢無劇情的流水帳◢傻B風格◢與〈愛的貓奴〉共用同一背景，時間軸在後。◢兩隻小貓串場◢沒有騙大家，真的有內容w





	【帶卡／愚人節特企】一期一會

　 有個寵物溝通師戀人是種什麼樣的體驗？

　　對一般人來說，這不過是種職業，畢竟我們是人，不存在語言隔閡的問題，至多是對方較善於從眼神、肢體等細節中觀察出被掩飾的情緒。

　　對於珍愛毛孩子的家長們來說，這能力宛如天神的恩賜，能改善許多因不了解而產生的摩擦，連朋友都很珍貴了，更何況是戀人？

　　在認識卡卡西之前，帶土抱持著「寧可信其有，不可信其無」的心態，為了促進小寶貝的生活嘗試過幾次，個人體感是真假參半。

　　有些溝通師能準確地說出只有他跟笨卡知道的互動，像是他擔心小笨卡吞小魚乾吞得太快，卡在喉嚨裡，所以習慣折成兩半分批餵給他，而當事貓對此感到不滿。

　　笨卡嚴肅地表示：我想吃整隻的。

　　在那之後，帶土會交替著給，因為他還是很擔心笨卡的消化問題。

　　有些則講的模稜兩可，向他確認的畫面怎麼聽怎麼怪，轉述的語氣也不符合笨卡的性子。

　　遇到這種情形，飼主們的第一反應是被騙了，不過也可能是貓咪不願意進行溝通，所以對方感應不到清楚的畫面。

　　後來因緣際會地認識了卡卡西，擁有豐富且細膩的寵物知識，且能直接現場展現翻譯蒟蒻的威能，讓帶土對他佩服得五體投地，從此開始花式騷擾，賴在預約名單上不肯走，死纏著人家直到他們同居。

　　只不過，他的要求逐漸從求著卡卡西給他講講笨卡喵的那聲是什麼意思，變成讓卡卡西向呆土傳達他的警告。

　　生命總充滿了許多的不可預期，比方說，他宇智波帶土從來沒想過有一天他會變成一隻貓。

　　在所有的物種裡，他最欣賞貓科動物，尤其鍾情於路邊隨處可見的米克斯，覺得牠們的體型特別討喜──當然，必須強調笨卡在他心中是「家人」的等級，與分類在「其他」的貓貓們有著天壤之別。

　　笨卡天生的厭世臉，爬到高處往下瞥他的睥睨表情，以及視他的一切照顧為理所當然的傲慢，犯錯時有點擔心又不肯認錯的模樣讓他特別沒法抗拒。

　　但喜歡是一回事，想變成同類那是另一回事。

　　帶土自認是個優秀的奴才，即使不仰賴卡卡西，多年的相處也能讓他判斷小寶貝的意思，將他伺候得舒舒服服。

　　要是他變成貓了，那誰來賺錢養家呢？

　　卡卡西嗎？

　　那還不如讓他們倆交換，像上次跟卡卡西窩在家裡糜爛一整天多好？

　　「喵！」

　　嘗試發出聲音，是高亢中略帶沙啞的調子，帶土伸直兩隻修長的前爪，不計較形象地張大嘴巴伸了把懶腰，然後努力地適應這副身體。

　　「居然是藪貓啊。」

　　卡卡西把他趕下床，邊拿滾筒清理棉被上散落的貓毛，邊發出感慨。

　　依他這個「過來人」的經驗，他認為至少該保留本人的髮色，變成個黑虎、黑豹什麼的……畢竟帶土怎麼看都像雄性貓科動物：平時懶洋洋的，智商表現沒比呆土高出多少，碰上正事時就變了張臉，馬上就抓住要點，三兩下解決。

　　再者，卡卡西自覺和黑貓之間有著不解之緣，從小到大收養過的黑貓多得十根手指都數不完，他人生中的一些玄幻體驗也都與牠們脫不開關係。

　　在不同的時期和不同的地域，黑貓總伴隨著傳說與信仰，有人喜愛、有人畏懼。由於晝伏夜出的習性，使得牠們容易和邪惡的元素沾上邊，被聯想做女巫的使魔或者更負面的存在。

　　即便不迷信，人們還是更喜歡帶花色的米克斯，飼養一隻會與黑夜融為一體、只留下對黃澄澄的大眼的寵物，那還是得需要點心理建設的。

　　這也是他經營的咖啡廳裡，純黑的米克斯佔多數的原因。

　　「喵！（卡卡西！）」

　　「噯。」

　　抽空出來蹲下身，給躺的七仰八叉的某貓揉揉肚皮，對於收穫一隻近期火紅的萌寵，卡卡西的內心毫無波瀾。

　　儘管副業是寵物溝通師，不過對於這種國內不開放飼養的動物，卡卡西並沒有那麼熟，之所以識得全拜前陣子的風靡一時的動畫《動物朋友》所賜。

　　他們家有條規矩，是在帶土養了笨卡以後就施行至今的，那就是每天要抽出兩小時播映和動物相關的影片，美其名曰「親子時間」。

　　除了眾所周知的國家地理頻道外，也包括了東森幼幼台播出的《海綿寶寶》、《粉紅豬小妹》等等，而藪貓是日本台播映的《動物朋友》裡的重要角色。

　　由於作畫風格，沒有定焦在一塊兒的眼睛，讓角色顯得ㄎㄧㄤㄎ一ㄤ的，所以在影片換場介紹中初見藪貓真身時，卡卡西直覺地誇了句「本體挺可愛的」。

　　嗯，兇手的身分與動機自不待言。

　　轉頭朝門口的方向一瞥，看在兩個小傢伙還有挑日子的智能，他姑且先按下不表，等到明晨再視帶土的情況決定跟他們攤牌到什麼程度。

　　經歷失主與好心人，客戶與溝通師，債主與欠債人最後走到戀人關係，卡卡西認為彼此是在充分的了解與考慮下交往的，他們的感情基礎穩固，價值觀大致相合，說出去已是羨煞旁人了。

　　他當然不會自滿地認為他們之間沒有問題，只是相處的日子還長著，想法、心境都有可能會隨著時間改變，有些事情不急於一時，慢慢來反而好。

　　至於依靠這種詭異的方式是否真能促進感情，很值得商榷。

　　帶來新鮮感是必然的，作為開天闢地以來把戀人放倒在地上擼的第一人，卡卡西得說，這種感覺很複雜，大概是伴侶突然變成了兒子的失衡感，但當事人如此乖巧地任他撫摸，又令他產生一股被信任的甜蜜感。

　　嘖，帶土你這傢伙倒是有點危機意識啊，咱不做徒勞無功的抵抗，但不能連驚訝的樣子都省了啊！

　　「嗷嗚～（你叫我啊？）」

　　「沒事。」看著適應良好的某人，邊放柔手裡的動作，卡卡西邊在內心感到恨鐵不成鋼。

　　藪貓在外型上非常討喜，和普通家貓相比，牠們體型修長、身材健美，腿長而尾短，加上那對靠得極近的大圓耳朵，襯得頭部顯得小巧，可謂是巴掌臉、九頭身。

　　體長85厘米，尾長40厘米，黃底帶著黑色斑紋的毛皮使牠們在外觀上像隻小型獵豹，而藪貓源自西班牙語的種加詞「serval」意為「獵犬」，亦讚嘆它們是天生的獵手。

　　四條標誌性的長腿撐起牠們遼闊的視野，優秀的先天條件讓牠們能在高草叢中將頭抬得很高，以此跟蹤獵物。牠們頭頂呈圓拱狀的大耳朵聽力卓絕，能洞察地面上的微小聲響，如精確的雷達般鎖定獵物發出的聲響。

　　黃昏至次日凌晨的草原是牠們的主場，夜視能力極佳的藪貓不會放過任何掠食的機會。

　　……說好的夜行性動物呢？

　　望著正舒服地打呼嚕，時不時地還擺一下尾巴，看起來十分有精神的帶土，卡卡西皺眉表示不解。

　　「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」他試探性地問道。

　　「嗷？」小獵手抖抖耳朵，迅速地翻身，支起上身張著圓滾滾的大眼睛看他，然後用他獨特的嗓音答非所問：「喵！（開心～）」

　　好吧，你高興就好。

 

※※※※

 

　　上網爬了點文，針對習性、原生環境和捕食傾向有了基本的了解後，卡卡西就進廚房去給貓咪做鮮食了。

畢竟是一家之主，總不能拿乾乾打發他吧？

　　一個卡卡西實際相處後的發現是，或許是太過依賴彈簧般的四條腿，藪貓平常的行動也以跳躍為主，顯得牠們過分好動。

　　把川燙得恰到好處的雞胸肉撕成細條，配上搗碎的雞蛋，滿滿地鋪在木碗裡，放涼之後連同自己的早飯一同端上桌。

　　根本不需要叫喚，被香氣給饞得不行的小獵手剛剛已經溜進廚房，在卡卡西腳邊打轉，順利地撒嬌到好幾口。

　　「那所以……今天的計畫是？」

　　週日是咖啡廳的固定公休，他們家大概每兩個禮拜會進行一次採買，填充冰箱和生活用品。

　　「喵！（待在家裡。）」

　　「可是牙膏快沒了，還是等會你看家，我快去快回？」

　　「嗷嗚！（你要把我一個人丟在家裡嗎？）」

　　「還有呆土跟笨卡在呢，一個小時不會很久的。」

　　「吼嗚……」發出不滿的低吼，帶土停下進食的動作，胡亂甩著他的長尾巴，在桌子椅子上「啪啪啪」地發出清脆的響聲。

　　「好好好，我明天下班後再去買，這樣可以嗎？」

　　怕他自己把自己打疼了，本就不是非出門不可的卡卡西連忙打消了念頭。

　　算起來帶土少刷三次牙，還能給他多頂一天用。

　　「喵嗚～（這才像話嘛）～」

　　看著對面立起尾巴得瑟的小傢伙，卡卡西嚥下嚼碎的燕麥，只覺流氓不可怕，就怕流氓有文化。

　　不消多時，帶土舔著嘴，露出尖銳的牙齒，跳下餐桌宣告吃飽。

　　卡卡西還抓不準他的食量，怕他餓著所以準備得多了，好在雞胸肉他泡過蛋液按壓過，再加熱也不至於太老，影響隔餐的食欲。

　　家裡早上給兩位主子安排的早飯是乾乾，給的量是兩湯匙，約150克左右。

　　笨卡是體重正好四公斤的中型貓，被帶土慣得非常挑嘴，總是不肯好好吃飯，　餓了就吃到不餓走人，奴才若在就蹭過去撒嬌要喜歡的。

　　呆土則是超過七公斤的大型貓，乾淨的空碗得感謝他替嬌氣的小白貓收菜尾的義舉。然而，送他去做例行健康檢查時，卡卡西都要承受醫生的責難，然後回家做著徒勞無功的勸說，因為某貓堅稱他是易胖體質加上骨架大才顯重。

　　而據網路所言，藪貓的食量遠遠大過於家貓，一天可以吃掉兩公斤的鮮肉。

　　考慮到帶土原來的食量超出成年男性的平均值，卡卡西索性取最大數值除以三，將冰箱裡有的肉全下水。

　　結果帶土只吃了一半……這是嫌棄他的手藝還是他真吃飽了？

　　邊思考邊把盤子收走，卡卡西隨後巡視了客廳碗架上的碗，發現有一只幾近全滿。

　　他遲疑許久，跟突然蹦出來的胖黑貓眼神交會後，打消了給伴侶的寶貝兒子送飯的念頭。

　　在這之後，他打開了電視。

　　不論如何，家裡的規舉還是得維持，而且從今天的這樁變故看來，小崽子們雖然表現得興致缺缺，可實際上倒從節目中吸取了不少知識。

　　「喵嗚～」帶土跳起來，用有力的後腿撐住重量，兩隻前爪撲向卡卡西，還不停地蹭他，像是想把他的頭撈下來似的。

　　卡卡西正拿著遙控器選台，誰知道帶土無法忍受一秒鐘的不被關注，在他周圍跳來跳去，一下子咬褲管，一下子抓衣襬的。

　　「來，我們坐下看電視。」

　　把身體伸直成長條狀的貓咪橫抱起來，十來公斤的重量提著一會兒倒不覺得負擔。

　　週日早晨國家地理頻道播映著深海特集，講述鯊魚的交配生態，而比起遠在天邊、吃不到的魚類，小獵手選擇把時間投資在旁邊這個人身上。

　　「嗷嗷！（陪我玩。）」

　　「已經在陪你了啊。」

　　帶土用行動表示節目太無聊，他跳到卡卡西身上，用臉磨蹭對方，在他的臉頰和頸窩留下自己的氣味。又在對方準備伸手摸他的時候「嗖」地跳到沙發後面，繞到扶手邊，伸出兩隻前爪支撐立起來的身體，用無辜的表情看他。

　　在精力旺盛加上不肯消停的寵物面前，你只能選擇投降。

　　站起身去櫃子裡拿玩具的卡卡西覺得無語：

　　連你自己都不看的電視，到底開著有什麼意思？「親子時間」到底是誰給你的觀念？

　　把播放音量調小，以免忽大忽小的聲音造成驚擾。在某貓熾熱的視線下，卡卡西檢查過釣竿式逗貓棒的堅固程度後，手腕一揚，把尾端的雉雞羽毛甩出去。

　　啪沙！

　　咚咚咚……啪啪……

　　「嘎唔。（我抓住了。）」

　　伴隨著小獵手洋洋得意的悶叫的，是卡卡西驚訝的抽氣。

　　乍見藪貓，人們很容易被牠可愛的外表迷惑，殊不知牠們是草原上最具效率的掠食者，成功率高達百分之五十。

　　發達的肌肉組織足以應付各種需要，釣線才剛滑出，在腦子計算好軌道的小獵手便閃電出擊：第一下衝得太快撲空，落到地板上緊急煞車，貓爪與瓷磚地板發出令人發麻的摩擦聲；第二下便看他在半空中回身扭成一個華麗的弧度，張口死死咬住了目標，把卡卡西都給扯得差點失去平衡。

　　「等等、等等，帶土鬆口！」

　　彷彿真的在跟大魚拉鋸，但不同的是，他既要擔心貓咪的牙口在拉扯之中被傷到，又不敢輕易放手，任由釣竿依慣性作用砸到他身上，都把卡卡西給急出汗了。

　　獲得第一輪勝利的小獵手依言照做，隨後伏低身子，蓄勢待發。

　　嘗試了幾次，卡卡西發現站在原處擺盪逗貓棒的軌跡太容易被預測，他自己也得移動，增加不確定性才行。

　　然而，對於跳躍力達到三米的藪貓來說，整個家都妥妥地在他的守備範圍內，還要分神顧慮傢俱安危的卡卡西完全不是對手。

　　在帶土把家還原成世界剛形成的樣子之前，卡卡西因應他驚人的跳躍力提出了新的遊戲方式：將塑膠玩具球和小娃娃布置到跳台高處，讓帶土一個個去把它們收集回來。

　　夢想很豐滿，現實很骨感，指望靠這種方式消磨小獵手的體力是不實際的，因為在絕對的力量面前，人的智慧也有其極限。

　　對於每個目標，小獵手幾乎都是一步到位：看到卡在縫隙裡的娃娃，他就跳到同高的位置，用前爪把它拍下來，壓根兒不用煩惱怎麼鑽過去。

　　卡卡西還得踩著梯子爬上爬下的，對他來說，這簡直不是個事兒。

　　不愧是熱帶莽原的搗蛋鬼，累出一身汗的卡卡西感嘆野生獵手和普通家貓之間的懸殊差距，最後只能癱坐在沙發扔玩具給他撿。

　　這才早上十點……生無可戀地拋出塑膠球，卡卡西非常希望帶土能向他們家的胖黑貓學學，吃飽後到落地窗前面一坐下就是四、五個小時，多麼有禪意？

　　照顧一個帶土，他覺得可以再養十隻呆土。

　　「咪……（卡卡西你好敷衍……）」爪下滾著小球，帶土弱弱地提出抗議。

　　他感覺到卡卡西嫌棄他了，傷心。

　　「沒有、沒有，稍微休息一下而已。」

　　卡卡西伸手示意帶土把球給他，但敏感的小獵手卻把球踢到一邊，自己蹭過去討摸摸。

　　寵物就是有這樣的魔力，明明把你折騰得半死，但稍微向你撒個嬌，你就不計前嫌地什麼都忘光了。

　　藪貓是典型的機會主義者，無論遇到什麼狀況，都能靈活以對，達到目的。

　　因承此一性格，即便本體是個快要奔三的大男人，但為了能最大限度地捉住卡卡西的心，他時而表現出人類的智慧與穩重，時而透露出毛孩的純真與依賴。

　　這些，卡卡西都知道……但就是控制不住那顆被他萌化的心。

　　「咦……等等你身上怎麼回事！」

　　搓著搓著，卡卡西的眼神從寵溺變成了震驚，稍微適應對方的可愛之後，潔癖症患者有如顯微鏡般的觀察視力開始正常運作，映入眼簾的雜亂無章的毛毛，

以及附著其上灰塵和碎屑。

　　「嗚……」

　　「遊戲時間暫停，過來趴好！」

　　無法再多容忍一秒，卡卡西圈住藪貓的腰，一把將他提起放到沙發上，隨後抹掉額際的汗珠，到櫥櫃裡找出三支不同的梳子，準備給這隻不修邊幅的假貓梳毛。

　　貓咪是一種極愛乾淨乾淨的動物，生活中除了吃飯、睡覺外，花最多時間的就是理毛。

　　正如人們會因新陳代謝而掉頭髮，動物為配合日照和氣候，體內的荷爾蒙亦會控制冬毛、夏毛的汰換，所以牠們在打理自己的時候，時常舔進脫落的廢毛，這些在胃裡結成一團的毛球只能以嘔吐的方式排出體外，而梳毛主要旨在改善這個問題。

　　且透過梳毛時的接觸，除了使貓咪的毛色柔亮、健康之外，亦能增進的感情，可謂一舉數得。

　　坊間根據毛孩子的品種有販售各式各樣、令人眼花撩亂的梳子，由於家裡養的是普通的米克斯，所以有的是最泛用的齒梳，齒距有寬有密。日常時，先用寬的將主子擼一遍，碰到打結的地方小心地梳開，再用細的齒梳仔細重擼一次，大約十五分鐘就讓主子煥然一新。

　　而碰上換毛的時節，就需要出動神器「去毛梳」。和順毛的目的不同，這種細密的梳子能將表層的毛髮梳順，並回收內層的廢毛，雙層擠壓裝置也能很輕鬆地將卡在齒間的廢毛刮掉。

　　此外，為了因應有些較敏感、膽小的貓狗對梳子的抗拒，有一陣子流行過所謂的「梳毛手套」。做成五指張開的形狀，軟Q的矽膠材質，表面帶著顆粒，大大地減少拉扯或弄傷孩子的可能。

　　梳理時，以懷抱寵物，溫柔撫摸的方式進行。

　　但對於適應良好的短毛貓來說，這種道具反而有些累贅，既限制了手部的活動程度，在退毛和梳順的效果上都和廣告有一截落差。

　　帶土這個土豪貓奴自然不可能不跟風購買，但小寶貝完全不賞臉，所以拆封後還沒派上用場就轉手送人了。

　　在某次的寵物溝通裡，卡卡西轉達了笨卡對梳毛手套的恐懼：那是個巨大的果凍怪物，會把你包起來吃掉！

　　由於小白貓天性敏感，帶土又是初次養寵物，新手爸爸難免粗手粗腳，所以剪指甲和梳毛這些工作都是外包給美容室，然後在他有愛的關注下進行。

　　至於在卡卡西的居中溝通，以及出借胖黑貓給帶土練習，終於讓笨卡對他長了點信心、看見他拿梳子不再炸毛就是後話了。

　　不過……

　　低頭看著橫臥在他腿上的莽原貓種，再伸手初步拍掉灰塵，總覺得這團大面積草原跟手套的相性度也許不錯。

　　希望這個狀態只維持一天啦。

　　抄起齒梳，卡卡西從頭頂梳起，熟門熟路地順著毛流的方向滑動，同時撓著貓咪的下巴，捏捏他的左右兩頰做按摩。

　　小獵手瞇起眼，伸長了脖子，把頭抬得越來越高，表示他很享受。

　　這個時候，就可以再往後進行，觀察毛孩子對耳背、頸後的反應，再次則是背部、側身和腳爪。

　　腹部是動物弱點之所在，被允許觸碰表示深得牠們的信賴，而帶土在梳到側腹的時候就按捺不住地想翻身，還要卡卡西拍拍屁股作安撫。

　　「喵嗚～（舒服）」正享受的某貓嗷出了一記低啞的長吟，前爪也在他的腿上緩慢踩踏、磨蹭。

　　「行了、行了，你躺好。」

　　能如此坦然地接受變成一隻貓的情況，他的伴侶絕對是處變不驚的頂點了。

　　出於地盤意識，家裡兩個小的都縮在專屬遊戲室裡，不敢在掠食者的狩獵範圍裡晃盪，否則卡卡西真想喊他們出來：看看，一家之主就這點出息。

　　經過三階段的仔細梳理，確實挑出了黃、白、黑三種顏色參差的廢毛，卡卡西沒全往垃圾桶裡倒，打算搓成毛球，放到太陽底下曬曬，再裝進透明小罐子裡留作紀念，像他們待呆土和笨卡那樣。

　　等把整隻貓打理得通體發亮後，仰躺著的不用出力的傢伙已經捲起兩隻前爪，陷入了淺度睡眠。

　　自己也打了個呵欠，卡卡西不忍打破此刻的寧靜，便往後仰，以手背擋住光線，閉眼假寐。

　　假如把日常的空白時間做個加總，會發現結果可觀，但偏偏都是零零碎碎、拚不成塊的，既無法保留也難以利用，稍微恍神一下就沒了。

　　忙碌的生活總讓人期盼著周末、嚮往著長假好好休息，可真的等來了，又覺得用在睡覺上太過浪費。

　　矛盾的人性加上殘酷的現實，使得兩個人在假日早上一齊躺在沙發上什麼也不做成為奇景。

　　他們家那位連鎖食品企業的宇智波小少東，時不時就要開個會、應個酬再出個國；而作為貓咪咖啡廳的營運者，營業時間結束不等於下班，算帳、叫貨、餵貓以及確認預約的顧客等都是他的工作。

　　此外，原本純粹拿來曬貓的粉絲專頁，隨著笨卡這隻小粉紅的加入，逐漸累積人氣，近兩年動保意識抬頭更受到不少關注，他也投入更多心力在這上頭，普及養貓知識之餘還協助中途之家的送養消息。

　　嘛，雖然事情放著不做也不會有小精靈幫你完成，但這種溫馨療癒的時候還是不要想那些吧。

 

※※※※ 

 

　　卡卡西是被一陣焦慮的踏步聲喚醒的，從身體的僵硬程度感覺起來過了挺久，能在開著燈的客廳沙發上睡著，對向來淺眠的他來說十分不容易，可見擼貓有助於身心健康。

　　他打了個呵欠，抹掉生理性的淚水，搜尋躁動的來源，隨後對上一雙委屈巴巴的貓眼。

　　「嗚……」

　　總而言之就是，帶土要上廁所，但心理上作為人類的他拒絕使用貓砂盆。

　　這下尷尬了……你要怎麼用馬桶呢？

　　「要不就將就一下，我把貓砂盆拿到廁所裡？」

　　帶土以一連串的哈氣與炸毛、飛機耳表示反對。

　　「哎，我就說說，別氣、別氣。」

　　視線在貓砂盆、藪貓和廁所之間來回逡巡，卡卡西搔著臉思索了一陣，最後撩起袖子給帶土在馬桶周圍擺陣──他架起梯子跟凳子，供他支撐四肢，讓他能以半蹲半坐的姿勢施力。

　　解放之後還沒完呢，免治馬桶的遙控器對肉嘟嘟的貓爪無感，所以沖洗跟沖水都還得他嗷一聲讓卡卡西進來替他收拾殘局。

　　「總覺得你老了以後，我差不多就是這樣照顧你吧。」熟練地替他擦乾貓屁股的卡卡西也不曉得是在安慰他還是在調侃他。

　　對他們些養寵物的人來說，就和帶過孩子跟照顧老人差不多，將他們打理得乾乾淨淨的背後都是辛苦，所以卡卡西並不覺得有什麼。

　　然而帶土已經羞憤地將臉埋進爪子裡，發出一連串淒楚的悲鳴。

　　「沒事的，如果對調過來，你也不會嫌我麻煩吧？」

　　說歸說，在心裡慶幸自己的倖免之餘，卡卡西覺得自己有必要嚴肅地跟兩隻成精的傢伙溝通。

　　「咪……（可是……）」

　　「別想太多，當你是作夢就好。」卡卡西拍著他翹得老高的屁股安慰道。

　　「呼嗚……」終於意識到物種之間存在著難以跨越的鴻溝，此刻的帶土只想恢復原身。

 

　　中午過後，吃飽的帶土趴在涼爽的地板上打盹兒，卡卡西則進書房處理店務：訂購咖啡豆、麵粉和店貓們的飼料，以及受理表單申請的預約等等。

　　當然，他有記得給帶土留個門縫，免得某隻貓把上好的檜木板撓壞。

　　外頭那一坨黃黑交雜的毛皮持續在地板上攤著，中途出去巡視家裡是否安好的卡卡西不敢打擾沉睡的惡魔，悄悄地伸出絨毛拖鞋和貓尾巴合了影，上傳到粉絲專頁作大頭照。

　　「一期一會」，不知怎麼地，卡卡西的心裡突然閃過這樣的感慨。

　　車禍、走失、重病、欠款，一些相遇之前，相識之後的記憶斷斷續續地流入他的意識裡，和著傍晚橘紅色的夕陽，令他眼眶微微濕潤。

　　太美好了，他想，對於他所擁有的一切。

 

※※※※

　　

　　夜晚才是卡卡西的主戰場，精力豐沛的藪貓終於想起家裡還有兩隻同類，便對他們展開騷擾行動，攪得整棟屋子都不得安寧。

　　他當然不會欺負他的小寶貝，用充滿愛意的眼神窺視完笨卡之後，轉個頭他就跑到胖黑貓面前嚇得他彈跳起來。

　　「帶土！」

　　卡卡西彎下身接住朝著他奔來的呆土，將他架到肩膀上，心疼的撫摸他豎起來的黑毛。

　　「嗷！（我什麼都沒做。）」

　　「喵嗚……」死死抓住卡卡西的胖黑貓表示不同意。

　　卡卡西單手插腰，抬起眉毛，張口就是一連串的寵物知識：沒事不要去驚擾寵物，若長期使牠們感受到壓力、精神緊繃，除了可能產生心理創傷、亂大小便的情況外，也有導致其他疾病的機會。

　　那偶一為之，欣賞毛孩子傻萌的模樣呢？

　　不可以。難道你喜歡被嚇嗎？

　　「呼嗚……（你怎麼可以抱他……）」某貓垂下耳朵，擺出委屈的表情，打算將前面的惡行強行忽悠過去。

　　「去看電視或是到窗戶前面反省。」卡卡西扶好肩上厚實的貓屁股，心如止水地看著裝乖的壞貓，又補了一句：

　　「做不到晚上就睡外面。」

　　不得不說這個威脅十分有效，話音方落，渾身僵直的藪貓靜默數秒，喉頭發出一連串低吼，邊抱怨邊往客廳移動。

　　感受到黃澄澄的貓眼傳來的妒忌，呆土豎起了尾巴，擺出防禦姿勢。

　　「呵呵。」覺著逼近八公斤的體重有些沉，卡卡西把胖黑貓抓到懷裡，在他抬頭的同時和他四目相對，道：

　　「知道有些事不能亂做了吧？」

　　看著神情複雜的呆土，溝通師相信他聽進去了，也會教導那個消失了一整天的小夥伴。

 

 

※※※※※

 

　　為了隔離兇猛的掠食者與嬌生慣養的家貓們，卡卡西將遊戲室的門帶上，裡頭有食盆、飲水器和兩個貓砂，足夠小傢伙安度一晚。

　　剛脫離險境，斜躺在牆邊的小白貓便對著呆土喵喵叫，毛色柔亮的長尾巴還往他的方向搆。

　　「好、好……」

　　接收到指令，好脾氣的胖黑貓湊過去低頭舔拭他的頭頂替他理毛。

　　小貓舒服地左扭右扭，換著位置讓他舔，甚至翻過身來，露出白裡透粉的肚皮，向他撒嬌。

　　自從開了靈智後，對外保持反覆無常的個性，一下繞著褲管磨蹭、一會子冷臉不理人，但在呆土面前就成了塊軟呼呼的小糖糕，不僅不像以前狹路相逢就要喵喵叫，反而還一口一個「土哥哥」，黏他黏得緊。

　　呆土伸出黑嚕嚕的前爪，將仰躺得十分撩人的小傢伙側翻過去，專心致志地理順他後頸的毛。

　　「喵嗚～」小白貓發出了抱怨，事實上他並沒有真的想要讓人伺候，只是喜歡舔毛時，彼此靠近的那種親暱感。

　　「想什麼呢你？」

　　小白貓悄聲嘟嚷幾聲，抱怨呆土的不解風情，白尾巴在地毯上甩了兩下，又不甘心地往大貓的方向搆，也沒管碰得是哪裡，就貼上去蹭。

　　呆土起先還默默地受著，但小傢伙的喉間哼出的長吟裡逐漸透出別的意思，整隻貓也不安分地翻向他，兩手抱住他頸子上來啃他的耳朵。

　　呆土順勢被他拖倒，在地毯上滾作一團，還來不及起身就又被小白貓抓住，纏著他要人陪。

　　「不要亂來，不是說累嗎？」呆土無視他的勾引，正直地按住那條小尾巴。

　　「就、就只是摸摸嘛～」氣氛正好呢。

　　明明因為施法脫力，導致整天都躺在地上沒法動，居然還有心情想這種事，呆土覺得這隻貓也是沒誰了。

　　自從識得歡好的滋味，情慾上湧就不再是困擾，況且事後還有人伺候，小白貓可使勁兒的挑逗呆土了。

　　「已經在摸了。」他邊說邊用黑嚕嚕的前爪壓在笨卡的屁股上揉。

　　「再重一點……」小白貓扭著身子，帶著倒刺的嫣紅性器探出頭來。

　　「卡卡……」黑貓既無奈又寵溺的喊了聲，低頭跟他耳鬢廝磨，卻不去滿足他的渴望。

　　小白貓瞇起眼，略帶不滿地輕咬他碰得到的東西，尾巴也滑進對方的側腹，碰觸他的柔軟。

　　貓咪的交配時間很短，往往只需要幾分鐘，但對開了靈識的黑貓來說，他更喜歡高潮後那股曖昧又親密的氛圍。

　　「唔，我可是成功的把人從頭到腳都變成貓了，所以、所以你要獎勵我呀。」笨卡哼哼唧唧地討賞。

　　「嗯，是很成功。」連掠食性都完美地複製過去，同時保留靈長類的理智，以一個從來沒有練習過的新手來說，相當不容易。

　　不過，改換型態是相當消耗精力的法術，笨卡亦為此付出了代價，累得站不起身使他錯過了兩頓飯，餓得要命。

　　「但是這有點超出你的負擔，而且可能會讓人類起疑，以後盡量別施法了。」

　　就算要，也選個溫和點的生物。

　　卡通影片是美化之下的產物，他不該一時腦弱就同意笨卡的提議的。

　　「明明是你先做的，還只變了一半。」小白貓不滿地嘟囔道。

　　沒辦法跟小孩子解釋貓耳是情趣，還想維持他純真心靈的呆土輕咳幾聲，用理毛跳過這個話題。

　　「怎麼突然想給帶土變形呢？」

　　「嗯……因為你在那之後看起來很開心的樣子。」

　　呼，誰知道會這麼累。

　　「呃，確實是挺高興的。」在他嘗試性的實驗之下，增進兩位奴才的感情，讓他們多膩歪一些、少關注他們一點沒什麼不好。

　　至於笨卡這波操作的意義嘛……看帶土跟卡卡西相處融洽的樣子，或許不失為一種調劑生活的方式。

　　「那我怎麼感覺不到呢？」

　　「因為同樣的術，用第二次效果就會減弱，下次再教你別的吧。」

　　雙雙化體為人，比看人家恩愛有意思多了。

　　「還是這麼累的話就不學了。」吃力不討好，連稱讚都這麼敷衍，小白貓悶悶地說。

　　「不是什麼大不了的技術，不學也罷。」

　　胖黑貓低下頭，用濕漉漉的鼻尖輕點他的眉心，笨卡感覺到一股暖意在他體內流淌，揉開疲憊痠軟的肌肉，連餓得泛疼的胃腸都平靜下來。

　　「喵～」恢復力氣的小白貓搖晃著起身，拱起背部和尾巴磨蹭胖黑貓以示感謝。

　　「還想要嗎？」

　　「……要。」

　　在小傢伙不依不撓地示好之下，呆土終究沒能堅持太久，度完氣後便按住那具嬌小的身軀，纏著他的尾巴，磨蹭起來。

　　看看，把精力用在其他事情上更好吧？

 

 

END


End file.
